This invention relates generally to electrical power systems and to equipment for protection against electrical shock. More particularly, the invention pertains to a standard size electrical outlet incorporating a ground fault protector therein.
Standard size electrical receptacle boxes containing a ground fault protective device are known in the prior art. These devices provide for current interruption when there exists a ground fault current on the order of 5 milliamperes or more. A ground fault current is that current which flows from a conductor in the distribution circuit to ground through a person or property, thereby causing bodily injury or property damage, respectively.
Ground fault interrupters typically monitor the flow of current in the conductors of the distribution system and provide a responsive signal causing interruption thereof when the current flowing through a conductor to a load is not equal to the current flowing through a conductor back to the source.
However, these prior receptacle boxes have been subject to one or more disadvantages such as manual testing of the operation of the ground fault protector, thereby requiring conscientious testing by the user to assure reliable operativeness, and non-standard cover-plates requiring special design.
While these prior receptacles have been useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.